1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a lamp box and, more particularly, to a uniform radiation intensity generation box using a symmetrical lighting source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of network communication technology, electronic commerce and Internet shops are popular nowadays. Through the computer and information networks, consumers can go to different Internet shops to order or look at photos of a variety of products. In order to show beautiful photos of products, sufficient and uniform light source must be provided during photographing. Various lamp boxes have been disclosed for this purpose. FIG. 1 shows a gain multilight lamp box according to the prior art. According to this design, the lamp box comprises a box body 12 having a front opening 14, a plurality of lamp tubes 16 arranged in parallel in the top side of the box body 12, and a planar diffusion plate 18 mounted in the bottom side of the box body 12. This design of lamp box is practical for taking photos of planar object but not suitable for three-dimensional real objects because the lamp tubes 16 provides uniform radiation intensity simply on a plane. Further, the radiation intensity in the area beneath the lamp tubes 16 is relatively higher than the other areas inside the box body, resulting in a distortion of light. FIG. 2 shows another design of lamp box according to the prior art. According to this design, the lamp box 10 comprises a box body 12, the box body 12 having an opening 14 in one of the four vertical peripheral sides thereof through which the real object, for example, a jewel is put inside the box body 12, three lamp tubes 16 respectively mounted in the other three vertical peripheral sides inside the box body 12, a camera 20 mounted in a top opening in the box body 12 and adapted for taking photos of the jewel. Because the lighting source is not symmetrical, only sufficient illumination but not uniform radiation intensity is provided inside the box body.
Furthermore, in the aforesaid two prior art designs, the opening 14 cannot isolate external light, i.e., the internal light source tends to be interfered by an external light source, resulting in a color distortion.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a uniform radiation intensity generation box using a symmetrical lighting source, which provides uniform radiation intensity to show the color of the real object accurately in all directions for photographing. It is another object of the present invention to provide a uniform radiation intensity generation box using a symmetrical lighting source, which eliminates interference of external light source, facilitating the performance of taking photos of the real object. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the uniform radiation intensity generation box using a symmetrical lighting source comprises a housing, the housing having a top opening for the mounting of a camera for taking photos of a real object and a door at one side, a plurality of lamp tubes vertically symmetrically provided inside the housing, and a plurality of diffusion plates mounted inside the housing and covered over the lamp tubes, each diffusion plate having a plurality of diffusing grains uniformly arranged in one face thereof and adapted for diffusing light from the lamp tubes in all directions inside the housing. The housing can be made having a rectangular or cylindrical shape. The diffusion plates can be shaped like a planar plate or half-round tube. Alternatively, each diffusion plate can be made comprising two planar plate portions and an arched plate portion connected between the planar plate portions.